Is there such a thing as hope?
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: Esther Crow, an innocent girl who's female relatives have been accused of being witches since the 1600's, witnesses her parents' brutal deaths. After alluding the townspeople, Father Stevens watches over Esther in secret until a certain family finds her. Can she help them or will she have to become what she has denied he whole life?
1. Chapter 1: Info

Name: Esther Crow

Age: 4

* * *

Looks: Midnight black hair down to her ankles, celestial blue eyes, peach-colored skin, thin.

Relations: Amelia Crow[mother, deceased], Jacob Crow[father, deceased], Father Stevens[teacher/guardian].

* * *

Past: Esther was born into a loving, caring family. Life was good, until she turned 2. The townspeople, believing her to be a witch, captured Esther's mother and burned her alive. 3 months later, her father was captured, hung and burned, but not before informing the church minster, who agreed to look after Esther, until he could get in secret contact with her godparents. Having witnessed both of her parents' deaths, Esther seemly loses her voice and begins to fear humans. 2 years later, she meets a family that changes her life.


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Meeting the Rollins_**

My Pov

_Flashback 2 years_

_I was hiding. Hiding from the bad people who took Mommy and Daddy away from me. They were after me. They wanted to hurt me, because they think I'm a witch. I heard them close by.  
_

_Man: "Where is she?"_

Man 2: "I don't see her."

Man 3: "Damn it! Where the hell is she?!" They looked for me more, but soon gave up. I saw the glow of the fire sticks disappear. I peeked out of the hole ,under the tree, I as hiding in. Then, I saw a large man wearing a black coat, a white shirt and a rosary around his neck. He was Father Stevens.

Father: "Are you alright child?" I went to say 'yes', but no sound came out. I kept trying, but nothing. He put a hand on my head. "You are so traumatized by your parents' deaths that your voice is lost." I couldn't talk? "Don't worry. It will return in time. I promised your father I'd watch over you, but I can't risk taking you into town." I wouldn't go there again anyway. "I'll come here, every day and bring food, water and any clothing hat's left in the donation box." I smiled a little. He held out a blanket, a pillow and my stuffed bear. I took them happily. "Be safe Esther. Until tomorrow." I slowly waved goodbye to him as walked away. True to his word, he came 3 times a day and brought me food and water.

_Present_

* * *

John's Pov

I was standing on my porch, looking over my dying field. I had left church early to try and fix the irrigation system, but nothing. My family came back. My 6 year-old son, Michael and my 16 year-old daughter, Lindsey walked into the house. My wife Mary came up to me.

Mary: "People talked about you walking out of church." So what?

Me: "And tomorrow, they'll talk about someone else." She laughed. "I tried fixin' the irrigation, but nothing's working. The crops are thirsty." She gripped my shoulders.

Mary: "You'll get it working." I hoped so. I was in debt to the bank and they were threating to foreclose. Mary went in the house. I tried a little more to fix it, but still nothing. I looked around at the field then up at the oak tree just on the edge of the field. I was about to go inside, when I saw a flicker of movement. I thought that an animal was up there. I walked through the cornfield, up to the tree. I looked and saw something black duck into the hole below the tree.

Me: "Hello?" I bent down to look in the hole and saw a pair of celestial blue eyes looking back at me. "Hey there." I held out my hand. "It's okay. Come on out." I expected a fox to come out, but a small hand gently grabbed mine. My eyes widen when I saw a little girl, slowly coming out of the hole. She had long midnight black hair, a peach-colored complexion. She was thin and her dress was slightly torn and covered with dirt, same as her feet. She looked at me with a frightened look in her eyes." It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. "What's your name sweetheart?" With her free hand, she pulled a gold locket from under her dress and on it, in cursive, was the name 'Esther'."You're name's Esther?" She nodded. Beautiful name. It suited her.

Mary: "John!" I heard my wife call for me and felt Esther trying to get out of my grip.

Me: "It's okay Esther. It's just my wife, Mary." She relaxed and pointed to something in the hole. I reached in and pulled out, what looked like a stuffed panda. Esther reached for it and I handed it to her.

Mary: "John!" Esther buried herself in my chest and gripped my shirt. I got to my feet and wrapped one arm around Esther and put another under her. "John, what are you doing up here?" I stood up, with Esther in my arms and turned around.

Me: "Just checking on our little visitor." My wife's eyes widen. She came closer and looked at her. She moved a strand of hair from Esther's face.

Mary: "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

Me: "Esther." She smiled at Esther. Esther reached out and touched Mary's cheek. "Come on. Let's get Esther inside and cleaned up."

_Night_

* * *

My Pov

I had been introduced to Mary and John kids, Lindsey and Michael. They both seemed to like me. Mary was giving me a bath. I would usually take a bucket of water and dump it on me, but this made me remember how Mommy used to give me a bath. John came into the bathroom.

John: "How's she doing?"

Mary: "Great. She seems to be relaxing more now." Mary dumped some water on me to rinse me off. John wrapped me in a towel and lifted me out of the tub when it started draining. They had found a dress that was small enough to fit me. We went downstairs and sat at the table. It felt weird eating at a table. Everything was fine, until I heard a knock on the door. I dove under the table.

Mary: "Esther!" I peeked from under the tablecloth to see Father Stevens.

Stevens: "Esther. It's alright child." I crawled out from under the table and sat in my chair.

Lindsey: "How do you know Esther, Father Stevens?" He explained to them everything and then left us. Michael slid next to me and  
hugged me.

* * *

John's Pov

I carried Esther upstairs. After hearing what those people did to Esther and her family, Mary insisted Esther sleep in our room. Esther was already asleep. Mary was in bed. I laid Esther down between us and slid into bed.

Mary: "I can't believe people would do a horrible thing like that, just because of their paranoia."

Me: "I know. It's sick to think people would want to hurt a whole family and in that way." We both looked down at Esther. "That won't happen her. We'll both can make sure of that." She nodded. We both laid down, closing our eyes. Esther would be safe here. No one would hurt her.

* * *

Esther's stuffed panda is actually the purple LPS panda.


End file.
